


El tiempo más maravilloso del año

by Hoshiyo_hime



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Parenthood, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshiyo_hime/pseuds/Hoshiyo_hime
Summary: John quiere hacer esta temporada de Navidad mágica para Rosie. Sherlock quiere hacer a John (y Rosie) feliz. Ambos están determinados a tener el mejor diciembre de todos los tiempos.Si sólo pudieran hacer cualquiera de esas actividades festivas bien.En resumen, una historia sobre dos idiotas que están enamorados y todas las maneras que las cosas que hacemos durante la temporada festiva realmente no son lo importante.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	El tiempo más maravilloso del año

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Most Wonderful Time of the Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830584) by [fearfully_beautifully_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearfully_beautifully_made/pseuds/fearfully_beautifully_made). 



> ¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que traduzco y pronto verán porqué. No soy muy adepta a las festividades navideñas, pero esta historia me enamoró de principio a fin y supe debía compartirla con aquellos que el inglés les da pesadillas.  
> Cualquier advertencia (sobre contenido explícito o sensible) será colocada en las notas al inicio del capítulo. Mis dudas existenciales sobre alguna traducción particularmente difícil o que requiera detalles y comentarios personales, irán al final.  
> ¡Disfruten!

"¡Pero es el cuarto esta semana!" Se quejó Greg, mirando fijamente a la vitrina de una joyería, la cual había sido forzada y abierta con lo que John imaginó era un bate de cricket, pero Sherlock les informó realmente había sido un rodillo de cocina.

"Y no están relacionados", Sherlock respondió, repitiendo lo que le dijo al detective inspector hace momentos atrás. "'Esta es la temporada'* y toda esa tontería", dijo al mismo tiempo que se nuevamente se colocaba los guantes, una vista que siempre hacía sentir algo cálido en la boca del estómago a John, por alguna razón desconocida.

Tragándose el pensamiento de la mano de Sherlock deslizándose en cuero cálido, John dijo, "Eso no es lo que esa frase se supone significa", con un pequeño arqueo de cejas hacia el otro hombre.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, "Bueno, sigue siendo verdad. Diciembre tiene el más alto índice de violencia, abuso doméstico y robos".

"Y suicidios", añadió Lestrade.

" _Eso_ ", Sherlock les informó, "es actualmente una idea equivocada común". Empezó a dirigirse al frente de la tienda sin pausar lo que iba diciendo, "Si hay alguna temporada en la cual el ínidce de suicidios es más alta, según la data, es en primavera," dijo por sobre su hombro.

"Uh," dijo John, mirando dónde estaba pisando para no resbalarse con los pedazos rotos de vidrio.

"Correcto," dijo tristemente Greg, siguiéndolos hacia el frente de la tienda. "Bueno, eso no me ayuda en lo más mínimo con el ladrón," comentó en un suspiro.

"¿Quieres saber lo que pienso" Preguntó Sherlock.

"¿Tiene opción?" Respondió John con ironía.

Sherlock le sonrió antes de decir, "Simplemente los dejaría en paz. Dejen que se queden con las joyas, dejen que la aseguradora se encargue de ellos. Es Navidad y el consumismo es probablemente lo que les impulsó a los ladrones a robar en primer lugar."

Empujó la puerta, abriéndola y John se despidió de Greg con un ademán y una sonrisa de simpatía mientras seguía a Sherlock afuera. "De eso no se trata, sabes".

"¿Consumismo? Por supuesto que lo es-"

"No," dijo John, rápidamente interrumpiendo la respuesta de Sherlock. "Estoy seguro que tienes razón sobre ello, si no hubiera tanta presión de comprar regalos costosos o tener los mas nuevos y brillantes artefactos habrían muchos menos robos. Me refiero que 'Esta temporada' se refiere a Navidad y la dicha de las festividades."

Sherlock bufó, "Sí, sí. El gozo del consumismo y avaricia."

"No," protestó John. "Es acerca de, tu sabes," dijo moviendo una mano ligeramente, "la felicidad de la familia y los seres queridos. Fuego en la chimenea y decorar el árbol. La buena comida y compañía."

"John, siempre hay fuego en la chimenea sin importar la temporada, eres alérgico a las esporas de moho que vienen en los árboles de pino y disfrutas compañía sólo la tercera parte del tiempo. Pienso que sólo un tercio es algo generoso," Sherlock meditó, "eres más introvertido de lo que la gente asume."

Lo golpeó con su hombro y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, "Se supone que hay algo mágico sobre la Navidad, ¿sabes?"

"Mis padres siempre lo pensaron," respondió Sherlock.

Los padres de John no parecía hubieran pensado lo mismo, pero no lo dijo, en su lugar comentó, "Mira, Rosie está por cumplir cinco este año, se supone debería ser una Navidad mágica para ella."

Sherlock se quedó quieto por un momento.

John se apuró, para perder los nervios, "Quiero que tenga una Navidad mágica. Quiero darle algo que recordar cuando sea mayor. Y," tragó y miró a sus zapatos, "me gustaría que hicieras cosas navideñas con nosotros, es lo que estoy intentando decir." Volvió a tragar, "mis padres no lo hicieron," dijo de repente, no queriendo terminar ese pensamiento. "Y nunca imaginé-" titubeó nuevamente, tomándose la nuca. "Sólo que no creo pueda hacer esto solo," confesó.

"No lo harás," dijo Sherlock con suavidad, deteniéndose en la vereda y volteándose a ver a John. Instintivamente éste volteó a verlo. "No tienes que hacerlo solo," Sherlock repitió. "Intentaré no ser un maldito desconsiderado," dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

"Estaba pensando en llamarte un Scrooge**, pero maldito desconsiderado funciona igual de bien," dijo John al mismo tiempo que daba la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Sherlock soltó una risa y caminó a su lado.

"Gracias," añadió sinceramente John, mirando de reojo a Sherlock.

"Bueno," dijo Sherlock, hundiendo su cabeza como siempre lo hacía cuando John le agradecía y no sabía cómo recibir las palabras con elegancia, "No me agradezcas aún. No puedo prometer que no arruinaré todo."

Pero John no estaba preocupado. Lo contrario, en realidad. Confió en Sherlock Holmes para que le ayudara a criar a su hija (habían estado viviendo con él nuevamente, por dos años ya, Sherlock habia probado ser tan padre de Rosie como él mismo) y si había algo de lo que él estaba seguro es que Sherlock Holmes movería cielo y tierra por Rosie Watson.

Por primera vez desde que era muy joven, John se encontró deseando saber lo que le traería esta temporada de Navidad.

**Author's Note:**

> *'Tis the Season', que es el nombre original del capítulo, viene de un villancico (canción navideña). Más adelante se hará referencia al mismo.  
> **Scrooge es el personaje central de "Cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens, junto con el Grinch (del Dr. Seuss) se les considera los antagonistas del espíritu navideño.
> 
> Recién arrancamos, agárrense que se vienen las emociones x)


End file.
